shihsandkerrekfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Googleh Moogleh
"Hey, I'm just here to get my job back." - Great Googleh Moogleh Great Google Moogleh '''is one of the major '''Gatekeepers to make an appearance in the books, along side with Gavin Weltcock and Floopal Gamma. He was the gatekeeper for Floopal Gamma Appearance Great Googleh Moogleh is a very tall and extremely muscular man. He stands at 220 cms tall and weighs around 150 kgs. He has a long, dark brown beard, large dark eyebrows, bright eye-bleeding Magenta eyes, and a cows head with the horns of a ram. Another unusual feature about him is that his hands are completely skeletal. People often confuse him with Satan'.' He wear a dark red cloak on his left shoulder and black rerebrace on his right. He wears a tie around his neck (often blue). He wears a red loin cloth around his groin area. Background Banishment At one of The Gatekeepers annual meetings (parties), being held at Gavin Weltcock's Castle', t'he meeting began to settle down and everybody started going back to their stations in their respectful universes. Great Googleh Moogleh had stayed back to go to the toilet after eating too much Mexican food. After he had been in the restrooms for almost an hour Gavin Weltcock''' felt the need to go to the toilet himself. He walked down the dark hallway leading to the restrooms. As he walked down the hallway, Great Googleh Moogleh had finally finished doing his duty. He flushed the toilet and then walked out of bathroom without washing his hands. As he opened the door, he bumped into Gavin Weltcock, scaring him. Gavin, in his fear, mistakenly took him for a demon and quickly banished Googleh Moogleh into the void. As Googleh Moogleh was sucked into void he threatened that he would one day get back at Gavin for what he has done. Gavin wasn't paying attention. Personality Great Googleh Moogleh is a very relaxed and chilled out person. Despite being banished from his place as the gatekeeper for Floopal Gamma, he doesn't seem to have a vendetta against Gavin Weltcock. He's just a little bit pissed, and just wants his job back. He has a great work ethic and as the gatekeeper to Floopal Gamma he would never slack and always made sure to do background checks on all inter-universal travelers attempted to cross over. Relationships [[The Postman|'''The Postman]] Great Googleh Moogleh conceived his son with a lonely woman in Worcestershire's capital while undercover. The Postman knows nothing of his father but often says his name as a catchphrase. Though he has never met his son he always tries to help him out. Googleh Moogleh's powers as the Demon Of Deliverance are what give The Postman the ability to deliver every letter in the kingdom as quick and efficiently as he does. Gavin Weltcock As coworkers the two would get along just fine, but Gavins insanity and unnecessary wackiness is what got Googleh Moogleh banished. Even though he was angry at Gavin when he was being banished, there are no hard feelings towards him. Floopal Gamma Floopal Gamma is known for being an all around jackass. Great Googleh Mooglehs relationship with him is a rocky one. When Googleh Moogleh was finally given a universe of his own to be the gatekeeper of, before he could name it something he wanted to, Floopal Gamma came in and named it after himself. Great Googleh Moogleh, being the chill guy that he is, reluctantly let it slide, but he still to this day never really liked the guy.